A Yullen Carol
by Hikaru2322
Summary: It's Christmas time and a certain grumpy samurai is still denying his feelings. What're his friends gunna do about it? Yullen.


"Merry Christmas Yu-chan!!!!!!!!"

"Call me that one more time, and I'll kill you." Kanda currently had Mugen pressed dangerously next to Lavi's neck. The Baka Usagi knew better than to bother Kanda around Christmas-time, yet he still did it anyway.

"S-sorry." Mugen was withdrawn, but still out of it's sheathe just in case.

"What do you want?" Kanda glared. He hated the merriness of the holidays.

"Well, Allen's birthday is coming up……"

"So?"

"So…… I know how much you like him and I thou-" Lavi was cut off once again by Mugen.

"I don't like that brat!" To Lavi, Kanda looked like the devil.

"But-"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!!!!!!" Kanda skulked back to his room. Making sure that he would glare at every single person he saw. He made sure to slam the door behind him with as much strength that he could muster.

"I don't like him……….." he muttered.

* * *

Lavi watched Kanda practically sprint to his room.

"Geez. He's so stubborn." Lavi sighed.

* * *

For some reason, Kanda could not sleep. He kept hearing strange noises.

_It's probably just Lavi and one of his pranks again….._ Kanda thought angrily as he tossed and turned in his bed.

"Hhhhhheeeeeyyyyyy Yu-chan~!!!!!" Kanda bolted out of bed and came face-to-face with a translucent Lavi.

"What the hell!?!?!" Lavi looked like a ghost.

"Hey. Yu-chan! What's up?" He smiled.

"You're a ghost!" Kanda couldn't believe his eyes.

"No. I'm not dead. Just asleep."

"What?"

"When a person with a strong desire falls asleep, their subconscious comes awake and their spirit sometimes drifts out of their body." The rabbit explained.

"And this is what happened?" Kanda was convinced that he had fallen asleep and didn't notice.

"I'm not the only one with a similar desire. There are three others who will visit you tonight." He warned.

"What's this desire?" Kanda glared. "What does it have to do with me?"

"For you and Allen to be together forever!" he smiled.

"No way!" Kanda yelled.

"You don't have to believe me. But they will come." Lavi grinned.

"Yeah right."

"Just you wait……" Lavi's spirit disappeared.

"Hey! Come back!" Kanda reached out, but it was too late. Lavi was gone. Kanda didn't know what to do.

"Che. That was obviously just a trick…….." he muttered angrily.

"That was no trick."

"Lenalee!" The olive-haired girl was now in Kanda's room. She too was translucent like Lavi was. She wore all white. But the thing that got Kanda's attention was the fact that she was floating.

"Yup!" she smiled.

"What're you doing in here!??"

"I'm the spirit of Yullen past." Another smile.

"Yullen?"

"YuXAllen. Duh!" she giggled.

"Baka fujoshi." He muttered. (A/N: Fujoshi is literally made up of the kanji for 'dirty woman'. It refers to a female yaoi fan."

"What was that? I'll tell Komui what you said." She threatened.

"So what do you want?" he asked. This may be her subconscious, but Kanda could never be too careful.

"I'm supposed to guide you through all of your times in the past where you have had feelings for Allen." She told him.

"Che. Just get it over with. I don't like him."

"Whatever. Just hold my hand." She extended her hand and he reluctantly took it. Suddenly, he was flying through time.

"Where are we going?!?!?" he managed to yell.

"When you first met."

* * *

_Who is this person?_

The old Kanda attacked Allen.

_What's up with that white hair?_

He had Mugen dangerously close to the old Allen's face.

_He's kind of cute._

The old Lenalee stops him with her clipboard.

_What am I thinking!?!?!?!!?_

* * *

"And your point is?" Kanda glared.

"Hmpf. We're just getting started." Off they go to their first mission together.

* * *

_He carried me?_

Kanda awoke to Allen sitting by his side.

_What is wrong with you!?!!?!? I hate you!!!!!!!_

Kanda punched Allen for his naivety.

_You're not that bad…….._

They defeated the Level 2 together.

* * *

"You're wasting both of our time." Kanda was still unconvinced.

"Grr…. Kanda you're so stubborn!!!!!! What about the time when Allen was getting chased by Komlin!" she had finally lost her temper.

"Yeah? So? I walked away. I hate the little runt."

"No you don't! That was the very first time you smiled in FOREVER!!!! And it was at him!!!!!!! Or the time in the ark when he was relieved that you where okay?!!?!?!?!? You smiled there to!!!!!!"

"Why do you even care!?!?!? I thought you liked the Moyashi!!!!!!!"

"I do!" she started to cry. "But he's so much happier with you."

Kanda was back in his room. Lenalee was gone. In her place was none other than Allen.

"Moyashi!?!?!" Allen was translucent as well.

"Hey Kanda." He smiled.

"Don't tell me that you're in on this too….." the samurai groaned.

"Yup! I'm the spirit of Yullen present! Let's go!" It was awkward for Kanda to hold Allen's hand. Even if it was just the white haired boy's spirit. He led the grumpy Kanda to the main hall of the order. That was when the spirit disappeared. Leaving Kanda to simply watch the scene that was in front of him. Being just a simple observer. For he could not be seen by the others.

* * *

"Where's Kanda?" Allen asked. Looking around for even a hint of the grumpy samurai.

"He got mad and stormed off." Lavi said.

"Shouldn't we go get him? He's missing all the fun!" Allen started to head towards Kanda's room.

"No. He hates this time of year." Lenalee grumbled.

"Why?" Allen didn't quite understand.

"Not sure. May be it's because everyone's so happy around this time." Lavi guessed.

"No. I'm sure that's not it." Allen said. This shocked both Lavi and Lenalee. It was unlike Allen to say something like that. "I'm sure that he just doesn't have anyone to celebrate it with." He smiled.

_Am I really falling for him?_

"I'm going to go get him!" Allen began running down the halls and Kanda soon found himself in his own room. It wasn't long before he heard Allen knocking on his door.

"Kanda! Open up!" He said.

"No!" Kanda protested.

"Why!?!?!"

"You people annoy me!"

"Well, I just wanted to be nice." Allen's voice sounded shaky. Like he was crying. Kanda heard loud footsteps running away.

"No! Wait!" Kanda tried to open the door, but it remained firmly shut. He felt a cold sensation behind him. He turned around to see a dark figure.

"Don't tell me. You're the ghost of Yullen future." Kanda groaned. The spirit said not a thing. The scenery drastically changed to a grave-yard. Kanda found himself staring at his own gravestone.

"What…….." He heard some people talking.

"It's such a shame." One person said. "He died with no one." It sounded like Lenalee.

"Yeah. I miss him so much." The second person was crying. It was Allen. Both Allen and Lenalee were holding hands. Kanda made note of the fact that they were wearing wedding rings.

"No…….." He couldn't believe this. He fell to the ground on his knees. He turned to the spirit.

"Is this what will happen?" he asked. The spirit said nothing. "Is this what will happen if I don't tell Allen I love him?" The spirit nodded grimly.

"Take me back." He commanded. Before he left the grim supposed future, Kanda caught a glimpse of the figure under the cloak.

_No wonder he seemed so familiar………._

* * *

Allen and the others were still busy with Christmas decorating. Allen didn't know what the strange sound he heard in the distance was. It sounded like an elephant was running to the cafeteria. Kanda burst through the cafeteria doors. At least, he thought that was Kanda.

The irritated samurai stomped up to Allen and grabbed his wrist firmly.

"Kanda?!?!? Wha!?!?!" Allen didn't know how to react. Kanda spun Allen around and firmly kissed the white haired boy on the lips. The whole cafeteria was in an uproar.

"Is that Kanda-sama!?!?!!?!" A random finder yelled.

"Moyashi. I love you." Kanda whispered. Allen blushed as Kanda pulled him closer. "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday."

* * *

Sorry that this is a little late. Did you like it? Merry Christmas!!!!!!

Kurisamasu o-medeto!!!!!!!


End file.
